


I Always Thought I Might be Bad

by frayedknot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: If there's one thing Catra knows best, it's abandonment. Everyone abandons her eventually. Adora did, Scorpia did.But she wants to do that one good thing that Glimmer put in her head.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	I Always Thought I Might be Bad

If there's one thing Catra knows best, it's abandonment. Everyone abandons her eventually. Adora did, Scorpia did. She knows she pushed them away. She can't let them take _all_ the credit, that's for damn sure.

Adora's hurt more than Scorpia's did. She attributes that more towards who she left her for, not when. She remembers sitting in their- her- bed quietly, waiting for Adora to come back for her. Even if it meant running away again, just the two of them.

But Adora never showed.

Later she found out that Adora left, abandoned the Horde. Abandoned _her_. And that hurt more than anything Shadow Weaver could do to her.

Glimmer seems to understand that, when they sit back to back in Horde Prime's ship. Catra thinks Glimmer is right, and it's time to do that one good thing.

So she breaks Glimmer out. Traps her, but for a good reason this time. Sends her to Adora. The pressure on her chest lifts, and she's content in her knowledge that Prime will probably kill her. Content in the knowledge that Adora will be safe, for now, as they plan the attack on Prime.

Prime looks nonchalant when the clones take her to him. Only a single "why?" is uttered from his lips.

"I've always thought that I'm bad," Catra says after a beat of silence. "Now I know it's true. Adora's good. And I'm nothing like her. You've lost."

And when she wakes on Adora's spaceship, she can't help but feel content again, in the knowledge that she was right. Adora's good.


End file.
